


||𝑀𝑦 𝐼𝑑𝑒𝑎 𝑂𝑓 𝐿𝑜𝑣𝑒||

by Idek_20000



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idek_20000/pseuds/Idek_20000
Summary: Two young prince's, one an alpha and the other an omega, are arranged to be married. Their parents make them spend time together every other summer from June to September. What every will they do?Heavily inspired by 'This Is My Idea' from the movie 'The Swan Princess'
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi & Yamagata Hayato, Kawanishi Taichi/Yamagata Hayato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	||𝑀𝑦 𝐼𝑑𝑒𝑎 𝑂𝑓 𝐿𝑜𝑣𝑒||

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy. I also have this story on my Wattpad (which is Idek_20000) soooo yeah, that's all I got.

☯︎ ☾︎ ☯︎ ☽︎ ☯︎

Third Person POV

☯︎ ☾︎ ☯︎ ☽︎ ☯︎

'Ugh'

Was all that circled through the 8 year old prince's mind. His arms were crossed and his lips in a pout while he looked at the omega in front of him.

'I can't believe I'm stuck with him all summer. I bet he's some spoiled brat who doesn't wrestle or...hunt or...even box!'

His mother nudged him softly and he looked up through his ginger locks that were covering his upper vision. She gestured towards the other prince and Taichi groaned.

He walked towards the other prince hesitantly. He grabbed his hand gently and slowly raised it towards his lips.

He cringed before pecking the back of the other princes hand. He dropped it immediately and gagged.

'Yuck!'

The other wiped his hand on his shirt and scowled. Hayato scanned the taller boy. He hated how he was a year older but yet, the other prince was a good four inches taller than him. 

He noticed that the younger had a pout and narrowed eyes. His ginger hair was swooped to the side and his pale arms, that didn't have much muscle to them, were crossed over his chest.

'He looks conceited'

The brunette thought.

The ginger narrowed his eyes even more.

'What a total bummer!'

'If I get lucky I'll get chicken pocks!'

They turned away from each other, arms crossed. However both Hayato's father and Taichi's mother ushered them to turn around and greet each other properly.

"So happy you could come."

Taichi said sarcasticly before bowing. Hayato rolled his eyes and slowly copied the action.

"So happy to be here..."

He returned the obvious sarcasm, causing Taichi to make a sour face.

'How I'd like to run...'

Surprisingly enough they smiled. However their smiles were just as, if not more, sarcastic than their words.

"This is not my idea-..."

"This isn't my idea-!"

"OF FUN!"

They spoke together in sync before turning around again.

☯︎ ☾︎ ☯︎ ☽︎ ☯︎

Time Skip

︎☯︎ ☾︎ ☯︎ ☽︎ ☯︎

Their parents spoke meanwhile Hayato and Taichi were racing each other down the stairs, that were blanketed in fancy red carpet, of the Kawanishi palace.

Hayato quickly grabbed onto the thick, golden colored, railings and stuck his right foot out. The younger went tumbling down the stairs and landed flat on his back.

Hayato quickly jumped on top of him, slapping and punching him as Taichi struggled to push him off.

"The children seem to get along quite nicely!"

Taichi's mother, Tsubaki, exclaimed. 

"We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks!"

Hayato's father, Daisuke, added. He waved around the quill that he had in his hand.

"My dear King Daisuke, that's my point, precisely!"

She snatched the quill and poked him in the stomach. Meanwhile Hayato was still beating the shit out of Taichi. The only difference from two minutes ago was that Taichi was now on his stomach, clawing at the ground trying to get away instead of fighting back like earlier.

☯︎ ☾︎ ☯︎ ☽︎ ☯︎

"It's such good parenting!"

The king said, a proud smile displayed on his tanned faced.

They were now outside, standing on a stage looking area that was surrounded by tall, thick pillars. 

"And politics."

The woman added on. Meanwhile the children had some how found sticks and were now sword fighting with them while running around the pillars.

Hayato was faster than Taichi though, so he was the only one who had gotten a few jabs in, at least for now.

"So happy we agree!"

The woman stuck her soft hand out oddly gracefully.

"I think we have a deal!"

The man grabbed her hand and they shook hands gently.

"Taichi's quite a catch!"

Suddenly Taichi came running towards them. His arms flailing around. He had lost his stick to Hayato a while ago and now it was just Hayato running after him with his own and Taichi's.

"This is my idea-..."

"This is my idea-!"

"OF A MATCH!"

The parents had finally noticed the two kids. Taichi had managed to steal his stick back and was now swinging back at Hayato.

King Daisuke grabbed the alpha while the Queen grabbed the small omega.

The adults smiled fakely, their laughs almost as fake.

"Ah, such fun!"

The queen said.

☯︎ ☾︎ ☯︎ ☽︎ ☯︎

Time Skip

☯︎ ☾︎ ☯︎ ☽︎ ☯︎

A few years had passed and it was again, summer, which means it was now time for their visit, which was once every two years. Birds were singing loudly while the children of the kingdom were outside playing.

'How I envy them greatly...'

Hayato, who was now 14, had thought while standing at his balcony. A sudden yell from below had startled him.

"Good heavens child! Don't dawdle! We can't keep Taichi waiting!"

Hayato quickly looked down to meet the eyes of his father. Immediately he started to complain.

"I haven't packed or washed my hair and father I get seasick!"

Meanwhile Taichi was sitting in bed, a bow and arrow in hand. A poorly drawn picture of Hayato was hung on his dresser, which is what he was shooting at.

Suddenly his mother had barged through the door. How disrespectful. 

"They soon will be arriving...is that respect you're showing?"

His mother had an annoyed tone in her voice. Her face matched. It was all scrunched up.

'What a shame. Her face being scrunched up like that might just cause wrinkles...'

"You make me kiss his hand again I swear I'm gonna be sick!"

☯︎ ☾︎ ☯︎ ☽︎ ☯︎

Taichi and his mother were now standing at the port. The ship had just stopped, signaling that the other prince had just arrived.

The king rushed past him to the queen and grabbed both her hands. The two were obviously excited to see one another.

'If they like each other so much then why don't they get married...'

"One day Prince Taichi will be his intended."

King Daisuke said.

"Splendid!"

Queen Tsubaki exclaimed.

Hayato was in his own little dream land before having to wake up suddenly due to Taichi and his friend, who had spiky red hair and a wild laugh, slingshoting tomatoes at him.

☯︎ ☾︎ ☯︎ ☽︎ ☯︎

'We tried all summer but we just can't lose him!'

"Wait up!"

The two taller boys were racing down the steps that they had been up and down more times than they can count, with the omega male running after them.

"Hurry up Taichi! He's fast!"

They raced outside and they then came to a tree house that was far too familiar. They climbed up the rope ladder quickly before pulling it up through the window.

"When picking teams-

"-or friends-!"

"-I'd never choose him!"

Satori cut in Taichi's sentence but he couldn't be mad. He wasn't exactly wrong at all.

"You'd think he'd take a hint and learn to read!"

Satori then rolled out a peice of paper that had big letters saying-

'No Omegas! (Especially Hayato)"

Hayato placed his hands on his hips and made a pouty face.

"This really isn't fair!"

The two boys in the tree house looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"We really couldn't care!"

"Boys it's all or none!"

Hayato walked towards a tall, white, wooden, supporter that was living up to its name by holding up the tree house.

And of course, he kicked it, ya know, like an idiot. Causing it to come tumbling down.

Onto him.

With the other two boys in it.

☯︎ ☾︎ ☯︎ ☽︎ ☯︎

"This is not my idea-..."

"This isn't my idea-!"

"OF FUN!"

Taichi, Satori, and Queen Tsubaki watched as Hayato and his father rode off on their horses.

The queen waved but as soon as they were out of sight she turned around suddenly. Scolding the boys, startling them and making them tumble to the ground.

☯︎ ☾︎ ☯︎ ☽︎ ☯︎

Time Skip

☯︎ ☾︎ ☯︎ ☽︎ ☯︎

Two years later, they were both now 16. And of course it was time for what should be their last summer visit before marriage.

Hayato and the king had just arrived in the carriage.

"Can't I just go home? I hate it here!"

"Don't be silly child! Get out!"

The king grabbed Hayato by the arms, trying to pull him out. Meanwhile the queen was looking up and waving her hand downwards. Signaling for Taichi to get out of the damn tree.

☯︎ ☾︎ ☯︎ ☽︎ ☯︎

'He tries to talk me into playing dress up!'

Hayato was sitting on the throne at the moment. A crown placed on his head while he waved around a golden sceptre. 

Taichi had walked up behind him. He had snagged a bear's head that was supposed to be hung on the wall and used it as a mask.

He made a growling noise causing Hayato to whip his head around. He quickly got irritated and hit Taichi in the head with the sceptre.

☯︎ ☾︎ ☯︎ ☽︎ ☯︎

"He's always flirting with the castle guards...!"

Taichi and Satori were watching Hayato from the doorway as Hayato unconsciously flirted with one of the guards. Satori noticed the hint of jealousy in Taichi's voice and snickered.

"I think you really sorta like him  
, fess up!"

"I'd like him better if he'd lose at cards."

The were now sitting at a table. Taichi and Hayato both had cards in hand while Satori stood behind Hayato.

Satori waved and stuck up his fingers, signaling Taichi to what his cards were.

"Four sevens, and a ten."

Taichi smirked devilishly while placing his cards down, but Hayato only smiled softly.

"I think I've won again."

Hayato placed down his cards, being the obvious winner.

"Every time he's won!"

Taichi slapped his hand on the table and pouted. But Hayato did nothing but sit there with an innocent look on his face.

"This is my idea-..."

"This isn't my idea-!"

"OF FUN!"

☯︎ ☾︎ ☯︎ ☽︎ ☯︎

They were both now in a carriage, riding through the Kawanishi's kingdom. Taichi liked to stick out his tongue and make signs with his hands behind Hayato's head whilst he waved.

Hayato turned around and glared. Taichi moved all the way over to the other side and acted all innocent. However Hayato paid him no mind and continued to wave.

Finally they had reached their destination where the ship was waiting for the king and prince.

The queen and other prince were in the carriage. The queen waved while Taichi stayed there with his arm crossed.

The king helped his son out of the carriage before grabbed his hand and waving back at the queen.

However Taichi was woken from his daydream by a tomato, thrown by a certain someone, hitting him right in the shoulder.

☯︎ ☾︎ ☯︎ ☽︎ ☯︎

The king and queen had been sending letters back and forth. The king had been nervous about Hayato not being cooperative.

He sent a letter that said-

"What if Hayato doesn't go for the murger?"

While the Queen responded with nothing but-

"Urge him!"

☯︎ ☾︎ ☯︎ ☽︎ ☯︎

It was now time for the two to wed and Hayato was sitting in his room at his vanity.

His father had tried to push through the door but he had hurried and pushed back, closing the door. He leaned against it, and began to think to himself.

'For as long as I remember we'd been told we'd some day wed. Every June until September..."

Little did the omega know that the other prince was thinking the same thing.

'All their pushing and annoying hints...'

Taichi thought as he was pushed towards the door where him and Hayato would meet for what felt like the thousandth time.

'I got bruises with their fingerprints...'

Hayato felt his bruised hips as he was escorted to the same room his future husband was.

Taichi was shoved into the room and he immediately turned towards the door and crossed his arms. 

'I can do much better I am sure...'

He thought as Hayato was also pushed into the room. He had crossed his arms just like the other prince, just more dramatically.

'He's so immature!'

They slowly turned towards each other, scanning the other. It had been two years after all, they had changed quite a bit.

Taichi saw Hayato and immediately smiled softly once he had seen him.

Once Hayato had seen his smile his knees started to buckle. All of Hayato's doubts he had before had now vanished after seeing the kind look in Taichi's eyes.

The parents watched from a door quite obviously but the two princes were too focused on each others beauty to notice.

'He started off as such an ugly duckling...and somehow suddenly became a swan...'

"So happy to be here..."

Hayato bowed, Taichi following the action of politeness.

'Till now I never knew...'

'It is you I've been dreaming of...'

Taichi grabbed Hayato's hand gently and stared into his eyes. The both smiled gently.

'This is my idea-...'

'This is my idea-...'

Their parents looked at each other with excited ideas and exclaimed quietly-

"What a good idea! Such a charming romantic notion!"

☯︎ ☾︎ ☯︎ ☽︎ ☯︎

They watched as maids, butlers, chefs, and waiters/waitresses came rushing into the room to set everything up.

☯︎ ☾︎ ☯︎ ☽︎ ☯︎

Taichi and Hayato were now dancing while everyone who attended the wedding was watching. 

They moved gracefully around the area. Taichi's right hand on his waist and Yamagata's left on his shoulder. Their other hands were laced together.

They were completely mesmerized by each other. They felt as if they were the only people in the room.

'This is my idea...'

'This is my idea...'

'This is my idea...'

'Of...'

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

☯︎

☾︎

☯︎

☽︎

'𝐿𝑜𝑣𝑒...'

☯︎ ☾︎ ☯︎ ☽︎ ☯︎ ☾︎ ☯︎ ☽︎ ☯︎


End file.
